


The Mansion of the Dolls

by CharlieToRead



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1900-1915, Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, Fire, Horror, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rich Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieToRead/pseuds/CharlieToRead
Summary: The Doh family is peculiar in every sense, a widow with a great inheritance, a few domestic workers, and only one son. A son that never leaves the house and the people rarely catch a view of. The family is no new to town but it has not always been there.What will happen when the little son adds a sun-kissed spark to his life and discovers the dark secret of his family?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Mansion of the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello to whoever is reading this?  
> I've been dying to write some good Kaisoo fic but my one big fic I want to do is still in the research process, I had this idea in a dream, the story is a little bit different and my dream was a bit more like a ''nightmare'' but not really. I thought it would be really good to make this for Halloween or día de muertos BUT school started and I could only write this, I won't be able to finish this in a few days cuz I have a lot of school stuff to do, ya know adulthood is horrible who need a career?  
> but yeah tell me what you think. If you think it's garbage let me know so I stop hahaha
> 
> btw English is not my first language and it's completely unbetaed so don't be too mean

The Doh family is peculiar in every sense, a widow with a great inheritance, a few domestic workers, and only one son, one that never leaves the house and the people rarely catch a view of. The family is no new to town but it has not always been there, they moved in eleven years ago when the spouse died at work and the lady wanted to be safe.

The husband owned a few textile factories and one could think that being the boss pushes you away from mishaps, but running out of luck he got trapped in his office the day one of the factories caught on fire, a tragic indeed, he left his wife with a five-year-old and a business to run, the police and firefighters said it was arson, they took a while to conclude because being a factory they had a lot of clothes and volatile industrial solvents but they found multiple sites of ignition followed by lines of residues of accelerant, the majority of the burning took place at the floor. The door of the office of Mr. Doh was obstructed by a metallic cabinet and those usually were not placed there so that helped them to determine it was deliberately-lit. 

In the city, kids have been missing and the crime was increasing so the police thought someone with ill intentions may be seeking revenge, trying to do something to the child, personal hate, or something of the kind, the Lady bereaved decided to not continue with the investigation and that their family will just move to another place to be safe, she will manage the factories with her uncle, and so they moved.

Lady Doh is a pretty woman, long dark hair always well hairstyled in a bun with a few curls and you could tell by looking at her face how she takes well care of her skin, doing almost nothing under the sun, she always wears darker color clothes which were rare, woman nowadays prefer lighter and vibrant colors, long dresses either silk satin or chiffon with a little lace in the neck zone and a few decorations, always wearing gloves never showing her hands, her dresses were never extravagant, that was unusual as she was a wealthy woman owner of well-known textile factories but the town saw her as compassionate because most women were gradually doing work outside their homes, they got jobs so their dresses were less eccentric as before and the town saw lady Doh as an ally, someone who didn’t think she was above because of her riches, they trusted her still when she didn’t talk about her family a lot, even when she didn’t like people coming close to her property. She despised questions.

They live in a big house of two floors located close to the market, despite their wealthiness, it wasn’t the biggest house in town nor the most attractive one. The little mansion was renovated as soon as the family moved in it took a few years, but now the place is painted dark brown from the outside, it has large windows with refined curtains that are seldom open so people always wonder how it looks inside, it has a big oak tree in the front of the house size enough to reach above the second floor but it didn’t cover the balconies and another smaller one in the backyard, with a rock fence masking half of the house so you can’t see what happens in the garden until you are too close, lady Doh being the private woman she is doesn’t like anyone to be too near.

The only ones who can enter the place are the workers, some live in the house, and others that were hired once the family moved to town live in their own homes and are not allowed to talk about the house, strange, but no one questions it.

Years passed and that lifestyle was lonely for the eight-year-old son, Doh Kyungsoo, graced with fair skin, big round eyes, pink soft lips, and jet black silky hair. He was always told by his mama that he was the description of elegant beauty, dainty, only to be admired from afar, that the cruel world where they lived didn’t deserve such an exquisiteness, and being honest he didn’t get it what’s the matter with looks that his mother needed to cage him up in his own house? 

He always saw kids like him playing outside under the sun, laughing, dancing, running around, and it seems fun. What was so right with him that he shouldn’t go out? it soon started to feel like it was more like something abnormal, something wrong.

He didn’t feel like living until his mother needed a new seamstress, her older one passed away due to a sickness leaving her daughter Adelia in the hands of the lady Doh. It was not the best way to receive it but Kyungsoo thought it was a gift, Kim Seon Yeong was the kind woman that her mother hired and Kim Jongin was her younger son, a kid full of life even with his sleepy eyes and darker skin, his mother explained that she couldn’t leave him alone so she drags him everywhere. ‘’Would it be a problem if I bring my son with me, Mrs. Doh?’’ Lady Doh looked at the kid and answered ‘’As long as he behaves and follows the rules he can come’’ 

‘’Then we can play outside I can show you my favorite candy store, come boy!’’ he said grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist and as he was astonished he didn’t react on time to break free so several things happened at that time first lady Doh took hold of her son’s shoulder and said in a firm voice ‘’It is prohibited for him to go out. He should not put a foot where I can’t see him, you will not go to the basement, you will not open the curtains. Do you understand?’’ her voice was not loud but was no longer the kind one she was using with miss Kim and Jongin was scared, the lady wasn’t rude nor she screamed at him but all warm and soft features were gone and he felt it was imperative to obey her, she was menacing, it was a weird feeling, a bad one, but Jongin couldn’t pint point exactly what it was but all thoughts about making a new friend left his mind in that instant.

Not knowing how to respond the little sunkissed boy just kept looking at her a soft ‘’Yes, ma’am’’ was heard and maybe his mother was a little ashamed not sure if she should defend her son or be on the good side of her new employer, but once lady Doh realized what she had done she calmed down a little trying to put a little smile on her face once again, meanwhile Kyungsoo was red all over his face and finally, Mrs. Doh said ‘’Kyungsoo to your room, your lessons start soon go refresh’’, Kyungsoo could only nod his head not wanting to meet the other boy eyes in case he already noticed how defective he was, he bowed and then withdraw from the room already feeling the hot tears streaming down his pretty face.

Miss Kim apologized for the behavior of her son making him bow and swear he’ll never make a scene like that again, although Jongin was thinking it wasn’t his fault in the first place he just wanted to play with the boy, what’s bad about that?. 

Lady Doh called and introduced Adelia to Miss Kim ‘’She’s our former seamstress daughter, she will live here to help with the chores but as she knows how to sew and embroider she can help you when needed’’. She was a young lady soon to be sixteen she bowed, ‘’Miss Kim is a pleasure to meet you I hope you take care of me well’’, Miss Kim was flustered by the manners of the young girl ‘’Don’t worry child, we’ll make a good team’’ they smiled at each other and then Adelia looked at Jongin taking him by surprise and whispered ‘’front tree’’ the kid was very confused and wanted to ask what does that meant but Lady Doh and her mom decided it was time to go, although it was early in the noon, his mom’s job started the next day and she needed to get her things prepared so saying the goodbyes they left.

  
  


Kyungsoo was in his room doing the homework his teacher assigned him trying to forget about the casualties of the morning when he heard something hitting his balcony window he decided to not focus on it but as soon as he thought of letting it go something hit the window again, ‘’as if the day could not get worse’’ he thought and with courage, he opened the curtain and saw it was the seamstress son in the oak tree throwing acorns to the balcony ‘’Hey boy! let me in if your mother sees me I’ll get in trouble!’’ Kyungsoo as a smart kid first asked ‘’How did you get there? it’s high up here you can die! what are you thinking?’’ Jongin just laughed ‘’I will die if you don’t let me rest. The climb was tiring. You see, it is a big tree!’’ and Kyungsoo was getting anxious about the situation so he put the curtains aside and fully opened the window so the boy could come in.

‘’Why are you climbing my tree?’’ Kyungsoo said. He was sure after the little event from before all hope for him to feel normal vanished so he was genuinely asking the reason for the trouble of coming to his room ‘’If you want my toys I can give them to you but don’t hurt me’’, Jongin looked funny at him

‘’I don’t want your toys! I want to be friends!’’ Kyungsoo was careful with him making space between them still doubtful then Jongin said ‘’I can show you how to climb so we can play outside!’’ Kyungsoo immediately protested ‘’Mama would get mad at me’’ Jongin took a second and after he showed him a toothless smile ‘’Then I can play with you here!’’, Kyungsoo didn’t know exactly how to respond to that but since he wanted to play with someone else that wasn’t himself he agreed.

They spent all afternoon playing with Kyungsoo’s cars, trains and especially with his teddy bear it seemed like that Jongin boy like it a lot, they draw a little and when the got tired Kyungsoo just listened to the great adventures of the strong and brave Kai - that was his superhero name - against the evil market thief. ‘’Then Mrs. Park lecture me about something that had to do with counting but I’m not sure what does that means I’m sure it was not my fault I-’’ then Kyungsoo interrupted him ‘’Are you sure you want to be my friend?’’ ‘’What? now I’m not sure of what do you mean?’’ Kyungsoo gave him a sad look and Jongin started to feel blue himself ‘’I don’t know I don’t have friends and you seem to have a lot! I’m not normal I don’t go out I’m a monster’’, Jongin stretch a hand ‘’Hi, my name is Kim Jongin you can call me Nini if it’s difficult for you and I’m seven years old and I don’t want to be your friend’’ Kyungsoo opened his eyes and was about to cry when he heard ‘’I’ll be your best friend for life!’’ then little tears started to stream on his face ‘’Why are you crying? Don’t tell me you don’t want to be my friend?’’ Kyungsoo quickly answered ‘’I’m Doh Kyungsoo I’m eight years old and you can call me Soo’’

Certainly, it was a gift for Kyungsoo when he met Jongin lonely days filled with warm memories, and although it was a challenge he got to experience a lot of firsts with him.

Like when he was ten and Jongin nine they planned a master plan so Kyungsoo could go to see the market for the first time. They waited for lady Doh to go out of town usually she took a full day sometimes a couple to visit the factories and she always came back with diverse cloths from silk to cotton to linen, embroidered goods, and lace insertions, she also brings heavy trunks and weird metal containers Kyungsoo and Jongin have never seen them in the house and always forgot to ask to preoccupied thinking she will discover their plan.

It was Wednesday and she just needed to check some things in the nearby factory so they had the morning and noon for themselves, the moment the woman wasn’t in sight Kyungsoo and Jongin try to run but they heard a ‘’Where are you going young man?’’, it was Adelia Kyungsoo turned pale and Jongin just shrugged and scream ‘’We’re going to my house and then to the market we’ll come back before it's dark!’’ Kyungsoo looked at Jongin as he had grown a second head. All their planning has gone to the garbage now that she knows ‘’Nini, What are you doing? What if she tells my mom?’’ he asked exasperated, ‘’Do not worry Soo, something tells me that we can trust in her’’ Kyungsoo wasn’t sure but if Jongin trusts her then he did too, ‘’Now now, we have breakfast to catch let’s go!’’

They had breakfast with Jongin's family and at first, Kyungsoo was so out of place, he had never met so many new people at the same time but it was fun, Jongin bickering with his sister, Miss Kim trying to control her children, the food felt tastier and Kyungsoo love every bit of it, and the day was just starting.

After resting and talking with Miss Kim and making her promise to not tell Lady Doh the boys went to the market, a wonderful noisy market, they sold meat and fresh vegetables, tools and clothes, medicine and candies, toys and books, and a lot of things Kyungsoo have never bought for himself. Their first stop was Mrs. Park candy stall, she and her husband actually sold bread and cake but Mrs.Park decided to put a little corner of her display stall with candies so to Jongin just matter that, her youngest son Chanyeol was with her that day a tall lanky boy with cute ears that get him out of trouble if he looked cute enough, ‘’Jongin! I have a new ball we should try it!’’ and before Chanyeol could bring the toy out her mother disrupted.

‘’Jongin I see you are still running amongst the stalls and that’s dangerous, remember to take accountability if you throw something’’, Jongin just shrunk his shoulders ‘’Today is a good day Mrs. Park I won’t knock anything’’ and whispering to Kyungsoo he said ‘’I still don’t know what numbers have to do with this’’, Kyungsoo pull his ear a little making him pout ‘’She’s talking about responsibility Nini, you need to be careful’’, ‘’oh, what a surprise this is, Jongin who’s your new friend?’’ Mrs. Park asked noticing the new addition to the group of kids, they had a lie prepared in casa someone asked so it came naturally ‘’It’s the son of a friend of my mom Mrs. Park, his parents sometimes leave him alone and we take care of him!’’ Jongin lied smoothly but Kyungsoo still was anxious, ‘’Oh, he’s cute, take care of him and don’t get the boys in trouble!’’, they waved to the woman and decided to see the new toy Chanyeol was talking about.

They played till the afternoon and when they got tired decided to part ways to their respective homes, Chanyeol screamed while running to the market again ‘’Next time I’ll bring Baekhyun and all the boys!’’, ‘’Bye Chan!’’.

Walking through the Doh mansion was something easy, Adelia was waiting for them, she was a little nervous but since their escapade turned out well and the lady was not in the house yet she fixed snacks for the kids, both of them went up to Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

‘’Soo did you had fun?’’ Kyungsoo was a little too happy and he couldn’t express exactly what he was feeling without feeling overwhelmed so he just nodded and gave Jongin one of the biggest smiles the seamstress boy has ever seen in him, that hyped up Jongin a lot so they ate and talked for the rest of the afternoon.

The magic of the day was dimed out when they heard a car being parked in front of the house ‘’When your mom enters the house I’ll get out from the window to the tree I can sleep here today I have to help my mother but I will come tomorrow!’’ Kyungsoo felt a little sadder and the boy isn’t even gone yet. That's the impact that Jongin has on him, trouble is always better than solitude.

‘’Thank you, Nini’’ the older kid then embraced the boy, even him is the oldest with the privilege of education and money the sunkissed boy knew much more about the world than him, he could run through the market and laugh without fear, he could, he was still learning how to function properly outside and surrounded with people and his first step was going out with Jongin to the market he was genuinely happy. Jongin being the kind soul just hugged him back.

‘’Kyungsoo, come to greet your mother’’, Jongin just smiled at him with the promise of coming to play tomorrow he went to the window and climbed down.

Kyungsoo went down the stairs his appearance forgotten for a moment and when he saw her mother face he knew he was in trouble getting the feeling he has been discovered he started to bite his nails and without warning his mother slapped his hand away from his face ‘’What have I told you about biting your hands? they are rough enough for you to be doing that’’ Kyungsoo wanted to cry, his mother was not violent with him most of the time but she was strict, controlling, and didn't like to be questioned. Kyungsoo just feels like a prisoner and sometimes his mind thinks his mother resembles the villain in Nini’s stories, ‘’Sorry mother’’, he had his head down, ‘’Tell me Kyungsoo why are you so dirty and sweaty? Why does your knee have a scratch? Did you get out of this house?’’ his mother said with gritted teeth and by that time he didn’t want to look up, in the middle of his fear he forgot the pre-made lie he came up with Jongin and as lady Doh was not receiving an answer she got mad ‘’Do I need to punish you? Kyungsoo is that what you want? make mother be embarrassed by you?’’ Kyungsoo could not hold the tears any longer so little drops started to fall to his face and before anything more happened someone interrupted, ‘’Mrs. Doh, it is my fault, Kyungsoo played with me this afternoon in the backyard and stumble upon a rock’’ Adelia said bowing his head to the lady.

‘’Punishment then. Why did you let him ruin his clothes and skin?’’ the mother said still angry but calmer, ‘’You are forbidden to have visitors for the next week and until that scratch heals you won’t play outside, it seems you are forgetting who you are Kyungsoo’’, the kid looked to Adelia wanting to feel someone on his side ‘’Yes mother I will not forget anymore’’.

He was dismissed to his room without dinner and when he was about to take a bath to take care of the scratch and to clean himself he heard a knock ‘’It’s me Adelia’’, Kyungsoo opened the door she came in the room ‘’I know it was a tiresome day but I just wanted to check how are you after seeing your mom’’ Kyungsoo was glad that Adelia went to visit him, he didn’t understand why Jongin like her so much nor why he trusted her he just followed the boy’s judgment ‘’Thank you, Adelia, I don’t know why you protect me but you are good’’ Adelia smiled at him ‘’It’s not the right time to tell you and in another chance, I will but for now you just need to know I’m by your side. That Jongin boy is a really good friend I think he notices more than you can tell’’ Kyunsoo didn’t get anything she said aside from Jongin being a good friend, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask more, he was so confused and Adelia must have seen it so she took his hand gave him a big slice of bread and put a glass of milk in his bureau, he didn’t notice the small tray she was carrying when he let her in but he was happy after all the playing he had done with Jongin and Chanyeol he was exhausted and a bit hungry as he only had fruits as snacks in the afternoon deciding to trust Adelia he forgot to question her words ‘’Thank you I’ll eat it after I take a shower, goodnight Adelia’’, ‘’Goodnight boy’’. 

Little Kyungsoo cleaned and fed was laying in bed, the sky was dark full of stars and he couldn’t sleep thinking about how much fun is to play and have fun, how much he wants to buy some candies the next time he goes to Mrs. Park stall, how he wishes the Kims could adopt him or at least live with him in the mansion like that it would feel homier and less lonely, wanting to enjoy the night a little he opened the curtain and saw the sky fill with stars and Kyungsoo swear he saw colors in it, remembering that tomorrow Jongin will come in vain to play as he is grounded. He just sighed and wished for the moon to hear his request, to have alongside with Jongin as many adventures as stars are in the sky.

‘’Nini no, I will not go like a girl’’ Jongin was being unreasonable, he wanted him to go as a witch, as a _female_ one.

They grew up pretty well. Kyungsoo turned sixteen this year and with the care of time, he only became more beautiful, more attractive, and intelligent. In Jongin’s case, he not only transformed into a really good-looking man but a caring young one, as he started to help his family with some farm tasks and helped Mrs. Park with her family bakery. The family Park only consisted of Mr. & Mrs. Park and two siblings, Chanyeol and Yoora, the former was already married and out of town so the family welcomed the help of the young boy, he says is because he wants to have his own small business, growing a little of what he farms and making sweets to cheer people up and Kyungsoo thinks that so freaking adorable but don’t tell Jongin or he will throw a tantrum. 

They were planning what to do for Halloween as both were busy with their responsibilities and little social life aside from their friendship, it was a small town, they wanted to put something like a stall or sell something to cooperate with the celebration.

They needed to plan meticulously because this time Lady Doh would not grant them their wish to visit one of the factories as she had already done the week before, the festivity was getting more and more popular so they decided to sell some clothes to have easy costumes that one can buy in an emergency case.

‘’Soo think about it, what if your mother decides to see the festival on her own? She will see our stall and then what? if you go full dolled up she won’t call us on the carpet’’ Jongin argued and pouting at the end trying to convince Kyungsoo his plan was a good one 

‘’I have an idea why don’t you go like a girl and me like an animal so if that scenario becomes real we’ll both be safe’’ Kyungsoo tried to dispute the plan, he was handsome but not in that way he likes to say.

‘’Soo listen, remember what happened two years ago, your mother went rabid and we could not do anything until this year so please let’s not set you in this pokey again’’

Kyungsoo guessed Jongin had a point remembering the mess of the time before and everything that went down and what Jongin did not witness.

Years have passed since they were kids and their escapades embellished Kyungsoo now fourteen and Jongin thirteen. The town was going to have their annual festival, Candywin Jongin called it, it was Halloween but Jongin feared nothing so he just enjoyed the day getting candies and desserts from the villagers. Kyungsoo hasn’t attended one, his mother was not a religious woman but she still doesn’t let him get out and he hasn’t had the chance to escape with Jongin on the festivity day because his mother as paranoid as she was, always stayed at home forcing Kyungsoo to spent the day with her.

This time something urgent happened in one of the farthest factories so she announced that she will be absent for three days which to Kyungsoo was a chance to experience the festival.

The day before she said her goodbyes ‘’Son, I need to attend this matter as soon as possible. I expect good behavior from you. Don’t leave your room in case someone wants to ask for candy, let Ina attend the door’’ Kyungsoo tried his best to hold his emotions so he just said ‘’of course, mother’’, her mother got closer so she could kiss his forehead ‘’I’ll be back in three days and for Pete’s sake put some cream on your face it looks dry and nasty’’ He felt shame but anyway he answered his mom ‘’yes, mother’’, lady Doh get in her car and disappeared from the town and Kyungsoo decided to do as his mother has said to take care of his skin.

In the afternoon Jongin came through the window ‘’You know you can just knock on the door right? You’ll get hurt one of these days’’ Jongin just sat on his bed and giving Kyungsoo a mischievous smile said ‘’I know Soo but is fun to climb, you are the prince in distress and I’m your knight in shining armor who comes to your rescue’’, Kyungsoo blushed but throw a book to him ‘’Stop the nonsense Nini, better tell me what are we going to do tomorrow’’ 

‘’Ouch but okay Soo, first we need to prepare you a costume. We can match!’’, ‘’What’s your idea?’’, ‘’We’ll go as’’ he made a pause and left Kyunsoo with anticipation then exclaimed ‘’ As clowns!’’, ‘’Nini, that’s the worst idea you’ve ever had’’, ‘’No, no, listen to me Soo, my mom can sew them and we can wear masks! You’ll be a white clown and I’ll be the black one’’ Kyungsoo was not sure but he had no idea of what to wear ‘’Okay, we’ll go as clowns’’ he heard Jongin dancing in joy ‘’But, I don’t know any evil clown stories’’, Kyungsoo, as he was a kid with money, was given education since his early years, from etiquette to science, and usually he liked to read as it was the only thing he could do. being prisoner of his own home but since Jongin came he realized he enjoyed a lot more playing outside and even more reading to him, boys usually started their education at fourteen but they learned how to read and write early, Jongin knew the basics no one in his family knew how to read or write so he didn’t have the chance to study properly so Kyungsoo try to teach him when he got time, most of the study sessions turned into a lecture club, he read out loud and together discuss the story even sometimes they created their own, they had fun.

‘’Soo we should read some horror stories to tell the other boys tomorrow!’’, Kyungsoo chose to read Frankenstein and that’s how they spent the afternoon, talking about scary stories and if they believed in the other side, in god, and the devil.

The next day Jongin went early to the Doh’s residence to pick up Kyungsoo and Adelia, as Jongin didn’t have the money to buy fabric and his mom was busy to sew two costumes for the day they decided to invite her, Adelia offered to help as she didn’t have a lot of work and since a lot of people is going to be in the town she preferred to keep an eye in Kyungsoo. 

Arriving at Jongins home they had breakfast and after helping his mother to clean and organized some clothes they decided to work on the costumes, they used paper mache to add ruffles to old pants, and with the white and black fabric they made short coats and gloves also with the red paper made some balls to glue to their shoes. Kyungsoo gave the money and Jongin bought the mask one was white with an ugly smile and an angry demeanor and the other one in a similar way but with a sad smile, it was a simple costume but it fulfilled the purpose and as they ask Miss Kim in short notice she couldn’t sew anything too big.

When the skies got dark they decided it was time to scare away some neighbors, they meet Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Sehun in the market their costumes were similar to them wearing simple clothes and mask except for Jongdae that decided to only use an old white blanket with two holes as a ghost costume saying he was afraid of using a mask.

‘’What are you guys? and what’s with the matching’’ Sehun asked Jongin and Kyungsoo,

‘’We are twin clowns!’’ Jongin excitedly said, ‘’ yeah sure it matches how ridiculous you are every day’’, ‘’and what about you? a witch? it goes well with your ugliness’’, Sehun and Jongin were bickering so Kyungsoo just stood there until Chanyeol approached him ‘’Kyungsoo I know you don’t come to play to this kind of things, what made you change your mind this time?’’ He couldn’t tell him that his mother doesn’t allow him to do almost anything because even if it’s weird and overbearing he loved her, she’s the only family he has and he doesn’t feel good badmouthing her ‘’I just don’t like to come out of the house a lot’’, ‘’Hmm, you should. Do you know? Jongin only talks about you and when he does not is about the things he does with you, you are a fun pal we gladly do all the stuff Jongin tells us anytime’’ Kyungsoo felt warm in all his chest being friends with Jonigin was the best thing in his life but knowing how he talks about him with the other boys made him feel weird things, good weird things, Kyungsoo wanted to be friends with all the guys and not knowing how else to respond he just smiled ‘’Thank you’’ and the subject was left.

The guys walked to the market where the main stalls put effort to adorn some even making fun games for the people to enjoy such as apple bobbing, carving pumpkins in jack-o’-lanterns contest, knockdown games. They were selling caramel apples, pumpkin pies, sliced bread with fruit preserves of a sundry kind, hot dogs for dinner, and even some of the nearby houses that decorated for the occasion were given free candies to the child and young that went on trick-or-treating.

‘’Soo, should we enter the costume contest?’’, ‘’Nini, we are too old for that’’, as soon as he said that Jongin started to pout and maybe Kyungsoo regretted saying no to him ‘’But Soo is the first time you came! We should make a great memory from this, when we grow older we’ll be the ones giving children the free candies and having a game stall so we should enjoy the games too!’’, and being honest even some adults were enjoying the stalls and delicacies but as a teenager, as he could get it was a little embarrassing for Kyungsoo seeing doing all that stuff ‘’C’mon Soo, say yes please’’ Kyungsoo pounder for a little and then succumb to Jongins charms ‘’Okay, but only if you don’t betray me and join the contest with me’’, ‘’It’s a promise Soo’’

The boys enjoyed the festival to the fullest, carved some pumpkins, and spooked Mrs. Park. Chanyeol won an apple bobbing match and unfortunately, Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t win the costume contest but they sure had a lot of fun. 

Before midnight the pair decided to say their goodbyes and head to Kyungsoo’s home as they would have a sleepover again taking advantage of the absence of lady Doh.

Most of the house was empty as it was a festival day and Kyungsoo told the workers they could go to enjoy the night, Adelia didn’t want to go saying she had things to do in the house and will use her time alone, the guys didn’t question her as normally she will just sew or clean some areas of the house that are not usually used.

Leaving the guys alone Jongin decided it was time to explore the Doh’s mansion ‘’C’mon Soo we’ll be fast and since I’ve known you I’d never had to visit some of the rooms in here, I think your basement doesn’t exist’’ and that was kind of true, in their nine years of friendship all their meetings to play have been in his bed and living room or in the backyard so Kyungsoo thought why not, even himself hasn’t been in his basement so why not? his mother didn’t let him in, she said it was infested with mold and was cold so he just must stay away from it.

‘’Okay you have a point and I’m curious too, should we bring something in case we want to stay in one of the rooms?’’

‘’Bring what?’’

‘’I have some canned fruits, we can eat them with some of the candies’’

And without major inconvenience, they went to the farthest doors in the house. Kyungsoo remembered that the door was locked so first, he got the keys from the key holder, they went in and it was the moment the truth everything was pitch black so Kyungsoo searched for the switch for the lights to turn on.

They gasp, they could not believe their eyes right in front of them was nothing, absolutely nothing, the basement smelled weird Kyungsoo recognize it but could not pinpoint what it was ‘’This is…’’ said Jongin ‘’A disappointment, oh for my life you goop made a fuss about my basement to only bummer the night. Here smells odd and is cold we better go to the living room Nini’’

‘’But Soo wait, what’s with that door?’’ Jongin pointed to the corner of the room. It was another door in the room which was strange. Why would a door be there? what was behind it? Does the basement have sections?, ‘’Soo stop whispering, you have the keys we can see if there's another room’’, Kyungsoo furiously blushed ‘’Don’t make fun of me thinking out loud I’m just surprised. Why would we have a divided basement?’’

‘’Because it is something you must not see’’ a voice from behind said and both boys turned their heads at the speed of light scared of who just caught them even if they were doing nothing wrong.

‘’For Pete’s sake, Adelia don’t scare us like that!’’ Jongin said, seeming relieved that at least the voice belonged to someone they kind of trust and not someone like Lady Dog trying to surprise them with being early from her journey.

Kyungsoo after the jolt thought about the keys and realized ‘’Adelia, tell me, there is no way to open that door no?’’

‘’If you already figure it out then I recommend you go back upstairs’’ Adelia replied in the most relaxed way she could, she didn’t want them to be there but why?. Why are they hiding things in their own home? What’s with all these secrets? He was getting mad, he was the owner of the house but he felt more lost than ever what is his mother trying to do, he looked to Adelia trying to challenge her to explain

As Jongin was clueless as to what they were talking about, he decided he was not interested anymore, it was cold and smell bad so they better return to the comfort of Kyungsoo’s big, warm and good-smelling bedroom. ‘’Well hawkshaws I am hungry and bored so please stop this cold war and forget about this’’

Kyungsoo broke the staring contest with Adelia and held Jongins hand guiding him out of the room not before giving the keys of the room to Adelia not wanting to say anything else to her, he was angry but could not blame her for something his mother was not letting him know so he just walked out from there.

‘’Soo, wait’’ He keeps dragging Jongin by the hand he was not careful with the stairs and Jongin almost trip over ‘’Kyungsoo stop!’’ then he realized he was so mad and confused that he only was ruining the night ‘’I-I’m sorry Nini I...I’m just’’ he felt more than overwhelmed and could not put that feeling into words without the sense that he will ramble

‘’Soo...it’s okay’’ Jongin then grabbed Kyungsoo's face between his hands caressing his cheeks just like his mother does when his in distress ‘’I don’t know exactly what this situation is, all these secrets, and your family is not exactly normal but I’m on your side we can still enjoy the night’’ 

Kyungsoo just could only think about the hands surrounding his face so he just said ‘’Okay’’

After the disarray, they ate some candy, talked a little, and went to sleep being tired of the day.

The next morning Mrs. Park was going to sell fresh pumpkin pie so the boys decided to have that for breakfast. After eating a big slice with some apple juice Jongin was walking Kyungsoo home before he went to his own so he could help his family with the chores, he's been away and having fun for too long, his sister will say when he noticed Kyungsoo tensed up ‘’Soo what -’’ then he saw Kyungsoo’s mother was already home, he tensed up too and looking to the pale Kyungsoo he knew that was not going to end well.

Kyungsoo immediately held Jongin hand ‘’Run’’ and when a confused Jongin was about to retort he repeated ‘’Run or my mom will make sure I won’t see you again or this town’’ He was sure he was in big trouble, as just off the boat as he was stupid is not one of his traits, he was well aware that his mother was hiding something and that she hid him for a reason.

‘’Are you sure Soo maybe we can talk some sense to her and finally reason with her that she should let you out’’ no, that was not the way Kyungsoo can’t put in words all the loose ends of his mother but talking sense will not do

‘’No just … go’’ Jongin just looked worriedly at Kyungsoo but anyway fled away from the scene and with a heavy sigh he walked to his yard when he saw Adelia running up to him signaling him to not make noise ‘’Kid follow me and don’t make noise you’ll be dead if she confirms you were out of the house and I’ll be jobless’’

He didn’t know exactly how they were going to infiltrate the house without being caught but if there’s a chance to not move out of town he’ll take it ‘’How are we getting in though?’’

Adelia did not answer him but take him to the backyard. He can hear his mother scream and demands to know where his son is and how it is possible to have let him out. Her voice is not even calm or controlled trying to reprimand the workers’ she’s just plain and painfully yelling and throwing stuff. Kyungsoo cannot see her but with every scream, he’s more afraid of her.

‘’Get in and take this with you’’ Adelia points to a small window that belonged to the basement and gave him the keys to all the doors in the house ‘’What are you waiting for? do you want her to be madder?’’ Adelia said exasperated, huffing at Kyungsoo.

‘’I don’t get it why would I be there?’’ Adelia just gave him a look as if he was a dumb kid but with the calmest voice she could manage to pull said ‘’Better in that place than out’’ and hurried to put Kyungsoo in, he climbed and not having anything to have a clear fall in the basement it was a little rough the last thing he heard was Adelia telling him that he should come out after five minutes.

He got off the floor and he felt his chest fill with heaviness, as Adelia ask five minutes later he got out of the room and as he was closing the door again he felt someone grabbing his hair with force 

‘’How dare you to go inside?’’ his mother was screaming hoarsely ‘’ I told you not to do so so why were you inside?’’ he was disoriented but when his mother pushed him against the wall and saw the livid state she was in he started to stutter ‘’I-I wanted to s-see what’s inside’’ 

His mother then did something that she has never done before she slapped him in the face with tremendous strength that he fell over, palming his face he could feel something wet that stung, his mother had scratched his cheek to the point of bleeding

Trembling and with tears in his eyes he could not believe his mother, the one that always makes sure that he takes care of his skin, his hygiene, his face, his hair, his mother just raised her hand to him, flabbergasted he just stared

‘’You will not leave your room for the next month until you learn the lesson, the next time I found you there the punishment will be much worse’’

Kyungsoo did not answer her so she got madder and screamed ‘’Do you understand?!’’ 

He nodded and looked down. Lady Doh only deeply breathed tried to compose herself ‘’That’s all, go to your room now’’ and Kyungsoo didn’t wait to be told twice to run to his room

He did not look back and lock his door so he could start to cry like a river in shame and hurt. For the next week, he was cautious not wanting Jongin to visit him, not wanting to talk to Adelia, not wanting to know anything about anyone but in the second week a worried Jongin did not ask for his permission and just invaded his room after climbing the usual tree

‘’Kyungsoo what’s wrong? I know you are grounded but this is nothing like you’’ Jongin can’t explain what changed in him but as he sees the reminiscences of the scar on his face he suspects what had happened with his mother, someone as calm as him being scolded was outrageous

Kyungsoo saw the worried expression on Jongin's face and also something like empathy but he was not angry or ashamed for the punishment or the scratch, he was terrified.

Terrified of not knowing anything about his family, about his mother, that all this time he’s been living in the house of lies or maybe something heavier.

With all the time to think about it while being grounded, he felt like he was suffocating more and more but he had no proof of anything, even more, he didn’t know the proof of what he was searching for and his head has been hurting frequently.

Jongin noticed his state so he grabbed his hands ‘’Soo?,’’ but Kyungsoo could not explain anything and he did not want to drag Jongin in his wretchedness and bad augury.

  
  


‘’I’m just mad that we can’t hang out and that I caused trouble in the house’’ Jongin sadly smiled at him ‘’Well, maybe we can just spend time like old times in your room’’ and both dropped the theme, doing their usual indoors stuff.

For the next year the kids lay down their escapades and Lady Doh supervised more the doings of his son, Jongin adapted to the stricter life of Kyungsoo but as the months passed the mischievous boys returned to their outings.

‘’Soo...Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo!,’’ He then came back from his memories ‘’Yeah yeah I’m here,’’ he returned the look to an annoyed Jongin ‘’then… you are wearing the dress,’’ so Kyungsoo proceeded to hit him in the head.

In the end, somehow Kyungsoo agreed to go as a witch but his own ‘’not so girly’’ version of it, he wears black stockings with long brown shorts combined with and an old loose shirt with a big white collar and black loafer boots, his mask was upgraded as this year he had a lot of time to make it, an uneven withe face with bulging eyes and black lips, he did not do much to his hair as it was straight and black and he is wearing a conical typical witch hat so he just didn’t apply anything to it. 

As Jongin needed to be there first to help to prepare stuff Kyungsoo had to flee on his own. He waited until everyone was asleep and his mother went to her room? maybe? he hasn’t seen her in all afternoon but he thanked the lord up above because now was his chance to go silently to the backyard door go to the oak tree so he can hide some clothes then climb the rock wall and finally took a shortcut to the market that although it was not that illuminated Kyungsoo can manage, it seems a little over the top but everything was well planned he did not want to anger his mother again and move out of town, it was not a lot but he likes the place and the people more than he admits, well maybe he even really really likes particular people from here but again he will not dwell into that.

Reaching the market he noticed Jongin already in his devil costume or how he called it ‘’El Diablo’’ costume. From head to toe, he was in red, with baggy shorts and a long sleeve shirt that had a big rounded collar all in a satin shade of candy apple that had tied a long chiffon carmine cape and a hood with horns and his usual worn-out boots, this year he chooses not to wear a mask given his elaborate costume.

Kyungsoo was not going to lie, Jongin looked handsome and he feels a little jealous of his good physique, his mother like to shower him with compliments but for his eyes, Jongin was the epitome of an adorable hot, cute dork with a great face and niece body and on top of that his mind was beautiful too, always trying to make him live his life and feel real friendship and kindness and also Jongin makes his heart tremble all the time but the same old story he will never tell

Their stall is an extension of the Mrs.Park one, as Jongin wants to show off his new baking skills, they both are selling pies and other pastries that Jongin had to learn and also some of his experiments. 

Kyungsoo likes to disagree that he only used different fruit preserves nonetheless as the guinea pig Kyungsoo was any way he said they were all delicious.

‘’Well, hello brick,’’ Jongin jumped from his spot almost dropping some sliced bread

‘’Kyungsoo! you scared me!,’’ Kyungsoo laughed ‘’Happy Halloween, yah you just need to add red lipstick to be completely in red’’ he tried to mock him but putting the bread in place Jongin just smirked and said ‘’Oh my, wouldn’t you like that?’’ while wiggling his eyebrows and thank the lord Kyungsoo was wearing a mask so he won’t notice his face and neck now matching Jongin’s costume, ‘’also I thought you said you were going to wear a mask, where is it?’’ so he received a hard punch in the arm from Kyungsoo and he just giggled

‘’Did anyone see you going out?’’

‘’Hmm no, I think everyone was busy or had already go home and fortunately I didn’t see signs of my mother anywhere’’ 

‘’Wait, Soo what if she is in the festival?’’ Jongin had a point but if she was why? he started to frown thinking about it that’s something weird as much as his mother doesn’t want him to be outside she was not a woman of festivities or parties and never invited people over to their house so Kyungsoo concluded she being in the festival was not possible

‘‘I don’t think so’’ well, Kyungsoo wishes his gut was right, ‘’Did you see Adelia?’’ and that made him frown again, that girl was weirder than his mother always keeping secrets like a wisenheimer that never shares 

‘’Why? do you want her to come?’’ a little upset Kyungsoo said

‘’I would feel more relieved if we know for sure that she’s in your home covering us making sure we don’t get caught’’ Jongin sigh he was anxious that night, he had a bad feeling about the night like his sixth sense was telling him something was going to happen the only thing he could do is being cautious and prayed that he was wrong about the night.

They let it go and focused on making the stall look good, Mrs. Park was still in her house getting the other delicacies she was going to sell as it was early they were not in a hurry.

They placed a signboard that said ‘’What do you get when you divide the circumference of your jack-o’-lantern by its diameter?’’ and for the customer that guesses the cute riddle correctly they will get free candy.

The stall was also adorned with jack-o’-lanterns with smiley faces of all sizes and some spiderwebs made out of crepe paper.

Mrs. Park joined the stall later with her usual candies and bread and the festival started great, kids were doing trick-or-treat in every stall, some in the houses from around, and the traditional contests were going fine, soon their group of friends showed up

‘’I witch you a happy Halloween!’’ Jongin screamed at the guys and Sehun being a little embarrassed by him said ‘’Jongin why are you this...sappy’’ he frowns ‘’Well at least I have the spirits’’ and once again the guy groaned at his friend antics

‘’Leave him alone Sehun maybe you should try to do something productive once in a while’’ said Kyungsoo while he petted Sehun’s head 

‘’Hey! don’t defend him because he’s your favorite’’ at this Jongin started to slap Sehun on the arm and within the commotion, Chanyeol got closer to Kyungsoo looking like he would like to share something so Kyungsoo walked with him some steps away from the booth

‘’Nice costume, I didn’t see you around the harvest’’ it was no secret that Kyungsoo did not go out as much but at least he tried to see his friends on the important dates so his dismiss for that long was weird, he sent letters to everyone but he never wants to talk about the situation with his mother unless is Jongin, he took his mask off playing with the eyes of it ‘’Yeah, a crackpot life you know’’ trying to divert the conversation to another topic

‘’I’m going to work in the city early next year’’ he said surprising Kyungsoo ‘’I contacted this guy named Baekhyun, he’s a little older and runs a detective office along with his father’’

Kyungsoo nodded and said nothing waiting for Chanyeol to express whatever was on his mind

‘’I love my family and my friends, but lately, I have this sensation that I have to do the most with my life, we are not that young now and as we are becoming adults and I don’t want to get trapped in monotony, I want to do something meaningful’’ he sighed as what he was feeling is was absurd but Kyungsoo just put a hand in his shoulder showing him that he is listening to him.

‘’This might be my life crisis and I never meddle in your matters Kyungsoo, but whatever it is holding you I hope you can break free. I won’t tell anyone because it is no my place but you do know he’ll follow you, right? you are the apple of his eyes’’

At that statement Kyungsoo felt cold all over his body, he tensed and started to sweat. He never meant for his thoughts to be out like that, was that what everyone thought of him? Does Jongin know? maybe moving out of town was the only option now, they are going to lynch him, is Chanyeol telling him beforehand so he can run?

Chanyeol found funny Kyungsoo’s breakdown so he decided to end his internal suffer 

‘’I mean I wanted to confirm it with you first, I noticed cuz’ I’m kinda like you. I don’t think the others have noticed anything beyond your friendship so don’t worry you don’t have to run away from here’’

Kyungsoo opened his eyes big, did he say that out loud?

Chanyeol only laughed ‘’Yeah, you sort of whispered’’ and oh lord he was so embarrassed

‘’C-can you please don’t say anything to anyone? I still want to figure it out by myself without getting beaten’’

With that Chanyeol laughed for real, getting the attention of the rest that were too busy chatting and bickering to notice how tense and serious they are.

‘’Chanyeol, please control Sehun he’s being too annoying and I need to attend the stall!’’ a cute pouting Jongin said and maybe made Kyungsoo a little too warm and he still is overwhelmed by the conversation prior so he covered his eyes with his witch hat

‘’Oh well, that’s our call’’ and before they could get closer to the boys Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol by his arm

‘’We’re young and a little disconnected from the big cities but... you are brave for choosing to leave, you are not bound to take over the family business nor owe anything to the town, you’ll make it Chanyeol’’

The only response he got was a look of determination in Chanyeol’s eyes but it was enough, they had already said enough to know they got each other's backs.

Mrs. Park was selling her candies and pastries well as other booths wanted to give food as a prize and as the evening went by she decided Jongin could go and have some fun with the others

‘’Just go kid I’ve been selling just fine without you all this time go have some fun’’

‘’Mrs. Park I’m not a kid!’’ the woman stared at him in bewilderment he said that with his full chest while pouting, adorable.

The five boys decided they need something more than just sweets to fill their stomachs, they walked to the hotdog booth and ordered, the night was going smoothly, the weather although a little cold was bearable. Jongdae found a spot of grass that was near where the forest started and all sat down to dinner there leaving beside the mask and props of the costumes

‘’Good old Dongseok and his hot dogs made in heaven’’ Jongdae said as he finished his hot dog and threw the paper far from him, ‘’Yah! is Mr.Dongseok for you, dingbat’’ Kyungsoo yelled at Jongdae while Jongin stood and went looking for the wrap

it landed close to the dim woods and as Jongin's sight is not that good he looked for it for a little closer

meanwhile, the boys were laughing at how the Jongdae was complaining about every single thing he could, about how Sarah did not want to go on a date with him and everything sounded funny and fine until Jongin abruptly covered Kyungsoo's head with his cape

‘’What the heck? Jongin! I can’t breathe!’’

‘’Shhh I saw someone in the forest and I ran here what if it’s someone from the mansion?’’

Kyungsoo thought Jongin was right so in case it was someone they could not trust he put his mask 

‘’Man are you saying someone was in the forest? what if you were about to watch some sinners’’ Jongdae said moving his eyebrows

‘’Ugh, then we should move to somewhere else. I don’t want to hear anything’’ Sehun went ahead covering his ears. It was not rare for the teenagers to go to the forest and have some fun but it was also not like they wanted to hear it.

Kyungsoo thought how fun it would be to kiss and not tell in that forest someday, with someone he cherished, someone that reciprocates his feelings, that saw him with warmth and sparks in their eyes, maybe a sun-kissed boy, no, that’s not okay so he better stops that track of thinking, boys don’t love boys, boys can'tlove boys. Not yet.

As he got distracted with his thoughts he didn’t realize he was now alone at the beginning of the forest, the festival sounded far away, and something was telling him he needed to be there and with his guts telling him to go in he started to walk. 

It only took him a few steps to see something that maybe he shouldn’t have seen.

**Author's Note:**

> soo what do you think? delete?


End file.
